Lemon Shot: Jarvan IV x Shyvana
by Asymptom
Summary: Jarvan is a bit troubled and Shyvana, his all-favored guard helps him relaxing a bit. My first lemon!


Shyvana stood near at Jarvan's door to his chambers. As one of his best guards she was the only one who was allowed to be actually inside his room. With an eye on the door she watched him going up and down in his room. He was reading a letter and getting more and more upset about it. Finally he threw the letter across the room and sat down at a chair at his desk, grinding his teeth.  
Shyvana, slightly worried, was heading trough the room to him. From their first meeting to now they both have become a bit more than just guard and commander, they have become some sort of friend. That was also a reason why she was the only one really allowed to stay in his room. With a smile on her face she put her arm around him, stroking his shoulder and said encouraging: "Come on… It will be alright…" Turning his head to her face he said: "If you only knew…" he sighed. "Then tell me." She said smiling towards him.  
"I'm not allowed to leave Demacia because of my latest… tantrums." Now she knew what happened. Since he returned from the south of the Great Barrier he wasn't allowed to do nearly anything anymore. She smiled sadly. "You have to give them a bit of time, I think it's understandable that they want to make sure that you…" She was interrupted by Jarvan smashing his fists onto the desks. "You know nothing! Nobody knows!" he yelled at her.

A bit hurt by his words she gave him a hug with a sad expression on her face. Jarvan seemed to calm a bit down: "I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't want…" She interrupted him by putting her finger on his lips. "Sshhh… Maybe I don't understand what's going on in your head, but I know one thing…", saying this she started gliding her hand over his muscular arm to his chest. "What are you…" again he was interrupted by Shyvana putting her finger on his lips. "Sshhh… Stop talking. I'll… relief a bit of stress from you. Just relax." With a confused looks he close his mouth and watched her. She put her finger away and gave him a long kiss while gliding with her hand to his crotch. Now she let her tongue gliding into his mouth deep kissing him while removing his belt. She pulled his trousers and his underwear in one fell swoop to his knees.  
His dick was already hard and she put one hand on it, jerking it slowly off. Now she released her tongue from his mouth and started kissing him from his neck over his chest to his crotch. Now she was kneeing and his dick right in front of her face. Shyvana took the tip into her mouth, still stroking his shaft and gave him a seductive gaze. With the one hand not on his shaft she began to massage his balls and took his dick halfway into her mouth, still licking the tip with her tongue. Jarvan moaned softly.  
This was over going everything what superiors and guards are allowed to do, but Jarvan didn't really cared anymore. Shyvana was now slowly moving up and down taking almost his whole dick into her mouth. He placed his hand onto her head softly moaning: "Shyvana… this is… so good!" Meanwhile she started moving her head faster still massaging his balls. After Jarvan placed his second hand onto her head Shyvana was going faster and faster and taking every now and then the tip into her throat. He pinched his fingers into her hair "I'm… going to… Ugh…" Now Shyvana stopped her head with a bit of his shaft in her throat, gagging a bit.  
She let her gag reflex massaging his dick. This was too much for him. He moaned loud and pulled her head harshly a bit more into his dick. His shaft started to pulse and a second later he shot his load into her throat and released her head. Normally she didn't like swallowing but in this case she could make an exception. She pulled her head of his dick, swallowing a lot of it, while a few drops of cum dripped out of the corners of her mouth. Jarvan just sat there loudly breathing and motionless. Shyvana smiled and got up from her knees. "Did that cheer you up a bit?" Jarvan smiled a bit unsecure. "I think… we should do something like that more often."


End file.
